No estás sola
by InTheSnow
Summary: Han pasado meses pero Lisbon no ha superado aún la muerte de su amigo Samuel Bosco; mientras tanto, Jane no puede olvidar la promesa que le hizo.


Shot creado para el Challenge 2011 The Mentalist Foro en Español. He tenido que cambiarle el título porque era una auténtica porquería; aunque no es que este sea genial.

Espero que les guste. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No estás sola<em>**

¿Se pasaría aquello alguna vez? ¿Lograría mitigar el dolor por la pérdida de otro ser querido? Por experiencia sabía que sí. Un día, cuando menos lo esperara, su ausencia no dolería tanto, el vacío dejado por la persona se iría llenando hasta quedar más pequeño, si bien siempre quedaría la huella para recordar aquello que se ha perdido definitivamente. Por supuesto, no hay nada que garantice que la vida vuelva a ser lo mismo, nada es lo mismo tras la marcha de alguien a quien se ama, alguien importante para nosotros; pero en algún punto de ese tortuoso camino vital la carga se aligera y los recuerdos que acuden en nuestra busca son aquellos de momentos felices: el primer encuentro, la primera vez que nos brindó su ayuda, las incontables ocasiones en que esa persona tendió una mano para que levantáramos después de haber caído, los momentos alegres frente a una pizza y unas cervezas, las bromas…

Para Teresa Lisbon ese camino aún estaba por recorrer, aún debía pasar por el dolor en el corazón y el vacío infernal en el pecho, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer rota en pedazos y descubrir con sorpresa y horror que allí dentro no había nada. En contraste con lo que sentía en su interior, su exterior, su cuerpo, estaba experimentando una tremenda pesadez que a duras penas le permitía levantarse de la cama por las mañanas. Parecía como si sus manos, pequeñas pero fuertes, ya no fueran capaces de sostener su arma, la cabeza le pesaba también. Había días en que le resultaba imposible fingir una sonrisa cuando hablaba con la gente.

La muerte de Samuel Bosco estaba aún demasiado reciente.

Todos habían sufrido un duro revés con semejante noticia. Nadie lo había esperado. Pero ella especialmente se había encontrado con la cabeza a punto de estallar, llena de pensamientos que intentaban manejar de alguna forma los cientos de sentimientos encontrados e inesperados que estaba teniendo últimamente. Aunque para ser francos lo más que experimentaba en las últimas semanas era tristeza y enfado. Por lo sucedido, por lo que estaba por llegar… Cada vez que alguien cercano se iba a ella le daba por pensar en sus padres (ambos fallecidos ya), en todas y cada una de las personas que habían pasado por su vida y se habían ido quedando por el camino, y entonces su fuerza se iba y todo volvía a ser desasosiego, una capa de gris cubriéndolo todo a su paso.

A la muerte de su amigo y antiguo mentor había seguido la dimisión de Minelli, más que un jefe para ella, casi un padre. Todo lo que algún día creyó seguro y estable en su vida se estaba desmoronando y contribuyendo a una indecible soledad que aumentaba cada día.

Sentía ganas de gritar y de llorar, y de hacerlo hasta quedarse sin energías. Quería poder expulsar toda la rabia y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración. La frustración que sentía al no poder hacer ninguna de estas dos cosas hacía que el enfado se acrecentara aún más.

Así, aprovechando una tarde de poco ajetreo en el CBI, cuando el equipo había sido ocupado con algo de trabajo y ella estuvo segura de que nadie la echara en falta, salió de su despacho y tras dar un rodeo apareció en la azotea del edificio. Un remanso de paz y silencio era lo que necesitaba; pero a diferencia del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en su apartamento, provisto también de una confortable soledad, este lugar le permitía aclarar sus pensamientos.

Estaba desierto pero podía oír sonidos a lo lejos, el aire fresco agitaba su cabello con suavidad a la vez que de algún modo aplacaba su ira. Tras asegurarse de que estaba tan sola como esperaba se acercó a la barandilla y dejó reposar sus manos sobre ella. Los minutos iban pasando y la rabia era descargada contra la baranda de madera que sus manos asían con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Tomó innumerables bocanadas de aire, sin percibir siquiera que éste cada vez era más frío. Su cabeza le decía que era hora de volver, pero su cuerpo no quería dejar ese estado de calma en el que se hallaba sumida. Estar al aire libre aliviaba su pesar. Era como gritar sin hacerlo realmente. Estaba cansada de mirar las frías paredes de su despacho; harta de salir con el equipo y sentirse aún sola; hastiada del vacío.

Ciertamente era más fácil sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida cuando el caso estaba cerrado y las respuestas habían sido obtenidas. Y el caso había sido cerrado, pero no todas las respuestas habían contestado satisfactoriamente a las inquietudes de Teresa Lisbon. Sí, habían detenido a la autora del delito, que después fue asesinada por la misma persona que la mandó a cometerlo. La infame Rebeca de la que nadie sospechó jamás… pero no tenían a la persona que había orquestado todo aquel entramado con el burdo propósito de que el caso volviera a manos de su equipo. Le daban ganas de vomitar. Cuatro personas vilmente asesinadas ¿para qué? Para nada y por nada. ¿Es que la vida humana ya no tenía valor alguno? ¡Qué cansada estaba!

Todo para que Patrick Jane volviera a ir tras John el Rojo. Se trataba todo de un juego entre dos mentes que competían. Una quería estar sobre la otra, ser el primero, el más brillante jugando con la vida del otro. Este otro sólo estaba tratando de culminar una venganza. No importaba quién cayera en el intento. Esto la enfurecía de tal manera que había llegado a culpar a Jane. En su interior, en lo más hondo y oscuro, había culpado a su compañero. Primero por no haber notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de la secretaría, él que se jactaba de conocer a las personas; después, tras escuchar a la cómplice del asesino en serie decir que debían darle las gracias a John el Rojo por haber recuperado el caso, que todo había sido preparado para que Jane volviera al juego. Estuvo secretamente enfadada con él, pero esto sólo duró un par de días hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar sólo en ella y en sus sentimientos. Él había perdido a toda su familia, las únicas personas que llenaban su vida de gozo y alegría y ella no tenía derecho a culparle por muy enfadada que estuviera. Aquello no era más que el delirio de un asesino en el que el consultor se había visto envuelto sin esperarlo, sin merecerlo y, mucho menos, quererlo.

Estaba tan furiosa, tan fuera de sí, que en momentos no podía evitar pensar que si lograba llegar hasta John el Rojo le haría pagar por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento infligido a tantas personas, y lo haría con sus propias manos. Por supuesto, eso no ocurriría. Ella no era así. No era una justiciera al margen de la ley. Ella representaba la ley y ya podía el asesor pensar lo que quisiera que ella llevaría al asesino ante la justicia.

Las preguntas seguían rondando su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? En su propia casa, el CBI. ¿Tenía algún sentido todo aquello?

Teresa Lisbon aún no había logrado encontrar el consuelo por la pérdida de su amigo.

**oOo  
><strong>

Había desaparecido durante la tarde. Al volver de un recado, ella ya no estaba. Bien podía deberse al caso, pero Patrick Jane tenía la ligera convicción de que había vuelto a hacerlo, escabullirse por la puerta de atrás cuando nadie la veía. A veces eran sólo unos minutos; otras, tardaba horas en regresar. Y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba sola en su despacho. Llevaba días haciéndolo.

Tras la muerte de Bosco había pasado menos tiempo con él. Mandaba a Cho o se iba ella con él o Van Pelt. Cualquier cosa menos estar mucho tiempo con Jane a solas. Y él tenía sus sospechas, pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario, optó por respetar su espacio y su dolor. Le dio tiempo. El suficiente, no demasiado, sólo lo justo. Jane mejor que nadie podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

Sabía que Samuel Bosco estaba enamorado de Lisbon, cualquier aspirante a médium o detective de poca monta lo habría notado. La forma en que la miraba con devoción, como si admirara la efigie de una diosa griega, y además orgullo porque él había contribuido en parte a la gran profesional en la que se había convertido su joven agente. La sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, a menudo ceñudo, cuando la veía aparecer sólo podía ser la de un hombre enamorado.

Además, ¿cómo podría no estarlo? Teresa Lisbon poseía esa clase de belleza natural, sutil pero aun siempre latente que no todas las personas son capaces de detectar y estimar. La mayoría de los hombres se detiene en las cosas que saltan a la vista; con ella un hombre, un hombre paciente y observador, podía deleitarse con los detalles, las cosas más sencillas, las cosas que se descubren a diario. Baja, menuda y con poco pecho, quizás poca cosa para algunos hombres; otros sabrían apreciar las curvas en sus caderas, su piel de porcelana con la suavidad de la seda más fina, la forma en que sus mejillas adoptaban un suave rubor rosa dándole un aspecto de jovial dulzura o la forma en que un sutil maquillaje enmarcaba sus ojos verdes. Y todo ello sólo en lo que al físico concernía. La agente estaba llena de grandes cualidades.

Ahora tocaba preguntarse cuál sería el alcance del cariño que la chica profesaba a su mentor. Por lo que él había llegado a descubrir ella lo quería, mucho, pero quizás no había podido quererle de la manera en que él lo había hecho, platónica pero profundamente. Jane advirtió desde el primer instante el cruce de emociones en ella. Pese al enfado por la pérdida del caso, había una capa de alegría por el reencuentro y una gran admiración cuando volvieron a verse después de tanto tiempo. Estaba realmente feliz, y orgullosa de que viera la persona en que se había convertido; emocionada de poder volver a trabajar mano a mano con él, que le había enseñado tanto sobre la profesión.

Fuera cual fuera la relación, Jane entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Desolación, confusión, dolor, ira… Todo y nada a la vez.

Tenía gracia que Samuel Bosco que había mostrado una profusa y clara animadversión hacia su persona y su trabajo hubiera depositado en él semejante confianza. Pero una promesa era una promesa y él jamás faltaba a su palabra. Además, no podía ver por más tiempo cómo ella se alejaba. Eventualmente volvería a ser la Teresa a la que conocía. Fuerte como un roble. Sólo que este roble estaba viejo y cansado, se hallaba en una zona donde adversos vientos huracanados se cernían sobre él y azotaban sus ramas a menudo; y ahora estaba pasando una de esas tormentas pero al final se enderezaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella iba a estar bien y él lo sabía porque esa era su naturaleza, fuerte y perseverante. Si había logrado superar la tragedia de su infancia lograría superar ese último golpe. Y él estaría sujetándola todo el camino para procurar que no se perdiera.

Así, Patrick se encaminó en busca de Lisbon sin dejar de rememorar en su cabeza los últimos soplos de vida del agente del CBI, Samuel Bosco.

_"Cuando le encuentres…mátalo"_. Era lo que pensaba hacer, nada iba a detenerlo aunque ello acabara con su vida. La gente no lo entendía; o bien encontraban un motivo para seguir adelante olvidando el pasado o se dejaban ir. Él estaba encuadrado en un extraño grupo, no tenía nada tras la muerte de su familia y a lo largo de los años había encontrado cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, cosas que merecía la pena cuidar de cualquier daño y conservar como un tesoro; pero aún así el sentimiento de venganza, las promesas que había formulado en silencio no habían desaparecido, ya habían ahondado de tal manera que habían conseguido dejar un hueco podrido en su corazón moribundo. Ya nada podía evitar que él hiciera lo que debía hacer. Y, al final, Bosco lo había entendido.

Era curioso pensar cómo un policía de intachable carrera (al menos en lo que constaba en los libros) había dado alas a los locos pensamientos de venganza de un hombre como Jane. Pero como él, Samuel sabía que si se tiene delante a un hombre como John le Rojo no se le lleva ante la justicia para que por el camino pueda matar a los policías que lo custodian o alguien lo ayude a salir llevándose a algunas personas por delante… No se hace eso. A un hombre como John el Rojo tan escurridizo, tan peligroso, se le mata cuando llega la oportunidad antes de que siga haciendo lo que hace. Lisbon no podía entender eso, y Jane casi lo prefería. No querría verla ansiando revancha. Ella tenía otra manera de ver las cosas, sentimientos más puros que los suyos.

_"Cuida de ella… Pase lo que pase, Patrick. No la dejes."_, fueron las últimas palabras que Bosco le susurró ante de morir. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Tardó diez minutos en encontrarla y aún más en reunir el valor para acercarse a ella. La observó desde la puerta respirar atropelladamente de espaldas a él.

La tarde se había vuelto fría pero ¿Cuándo había empezado a lloviznar?

Se quedó unos segundos hipnotizado por la manera en que la brisa movía la cabellera oscura en su dirección, revelando un pequeño trozo de piel de su cuello.

Era increíble la paz que había a su alrededor y la angustia que podía notar en ella a la vez. Su cuerpo totalmente tenso irradiaba tormento.

**oOo**

Hacía ya unos minutos que el aire había empezado a ser mucho más frío, el sol había sido tapado por nubes grisáceas, ya no era del todo visible desde allí y una suave lluvia caía sobre ella como surgida de la nada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el hombre del tiempo no se equivocaba al decir que llovería tras varios días de radiante sol? Siempre se podía esperar alguna sorpresa. Que el hombre del tiempo acertara era una de ellas.

Con la cabeza gacha y las manos aún aferradas con vehemencia a la barandilla tomó aire.

Se preguntaba cuándo acabaría aquello. Las muertes. Sí, ella había elegido ese trabajo y esa vida. Pero estaba cansada de ver cómo la gente la iba dejando.

Había días en los que se sentía caer como un castillo de naipes; todo a su alrededor era destrucción y nada iba a evitar que aquello pasara.

Semanas después aún podía recordar la sangre viscosa y tibia de Bosco cubriendo sus manos y su ropa, le veía luchar por su vida hasta el último momento, escuchaba las palabras que le dijo antes de morir, aquella declaración, sabiendo que serían las últimas…

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, al principio muy poquito, calando paulatinamente en su ropa y su pelo. No importaba, casi no las notaba. Todo lo que podía sentir era el nudo en la boca del estómago, la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo entero y la necesidad de liberarse. El deseo de acabar con las horribles emociones y la pena.

Los recuerdos pesaban como una loza en su corazón y ella no quería seguir siendo la Teresa débil y melancólica. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo estaba en realidad, no quería que nadie la viera vagar como alma en pena con todo lo patético de la imagen.

Camuflada entre las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su mejilla, una lágrima cayó dejando un rastro caliente a su paso. No se molestó en apartarla.

Hora de volver, se dijo a sí misma respirando profundo.

Pero el frío no fue lo único que la lluvia trajo consigo. Jane apareció a su lado con toda su serenidad para confortarla. En su interior la sangre hervía y su corazón bombeaba a todo ritmo, pero él salía como de la nada absolutamente calmado, completamente entero y seguro, con la intención de colocarse a su lado en el más absoluto silencio y proporcionarle tranquilidad con sólo estar ahí mirando al horizonte mientras el día daba paso a la noche. Ninguno dijo nada. No hizo falta.

El consultor colocó su mano sobre la de ella proporcionándole una agradable calidez que no había sentido en… siglos, tal vez. Inmediatamente la mano de Teresa se suavizó bajo la suya.

Quizás no estaba tan sola después de todo.

Él no permitiría que cayera.

_**FIN**_


End file.
